The present invention relates to face and eye protectors or shields, and more particularly to a face and eye shield which is supported at the wearer's chest and extends in front of and spaced outwardly away from the wearer's face.
In the last few years there has developed a lot of interest in the dental profession of the transfer of bacteria from patient to dentist. This is caused predominantly because dentists are subjected to debris from a patients mouth while working on the patient. This debris comprises particles of tooth, filling material, water, and air borne particles coming from the oral cavity.
Moreover, there are new processes for repairing teeth which require the use of ultra violet radiation. In the use of equipment which emits this radiation, the eyes of the dentist or their assistant is subjected to this radiation which is harmful to the eyes.